Monamines are secreted by specific groups of neurons. Secretion of monoamines is associated with a number of important physiological processes such as synaptic transmission, sleep, and formation of cyclic adenylic acid. Changes in tissue monoamine levels appear to be specifically related to certain neurologic disorders and may be associated with psychiatric disorders. Glucose metabolism is the principal source of energy for active and resting monoamine neurons. All major pathways of glucose metabolism are present in these neurons. Control of glucose metabolism in monoamine neurons has not been studied. The function of the glucose pathways in monoamine neurons will be evaluated quantitatively. Control points will be identified. Preferential localization of glucose-related metabolic processes in monoamine neurons will be identified. The mechanisms by which control of glucose metabolism is accomplished will be identified and investigated. The studies will provide a basis for understanding the normal and abnormal functions of monoamine neurons.